


la douleur exquise

by fuurai



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23666500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuurai/pseuds/fuurai
Summary: — Diavolo was naturally curious of things and liked to entertain himself in many ways. That is why he had his eyes focused on the most beautiful Angel of the Celestial realm. It was only one of the days that the look of adoration turned into longing— and longing turned into love.
Relationships: Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 101





	la douleur exquise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skittykitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skittykitty/gifts).



> A/N:  
> One, some dialogues are directly taken from The Glory Days devilgram (which has dialuci's full backstory I think? god UR Luci just come home already please) But OP didn't post the whole thing so I got confused with the timeline of their past ;_; In the end I've decided to alter their backstory and make up my own solely for this fic, so expect inaccurate dialuci backstory compared to canon.
> 
> Two, mind POV switch!
> 
> Three, spoiler warning for those still in the early chapters of the game.
> 
> And lastly, this is for skittykitty! I'm sorry it took so long and it wandered off your original requested plot, but I hope you like it even a bit!
> 
> extra: god i hate writing summaries

•

Diavolo couldn't remember how he lived his life without Lucifer's constant presence beside him. Lucifer, sleeping soundly on his bed, had his mouth slightly open. His face looked relaxed, as opposed to how he tried to look always composed whenever he was outside of Diavolo's bedroom. There is no light in Devildom, but Diavolo remembered clearly from some of their visits in the human realm, how the light coming from the windows complemented Lucifer's alabaster skin. He was angelic, so humans would describe, as Lucifer _was_ once an angel. One that was pure and grand. One that seemed untouchable.

It took all of Diavolo's will to have Lucifer stay by his side when he was given the chance.

Lucifer let out a small sigh, a sign that he was slowly waking up. Diavolo rejoiced at the view of Lucifer fluttering his eyes open.

"Good morning, Venus." He greeted.

"Good morning," Lucifer replied, his voice was hoarse, probably because of last night's activity. "Venus?"

Diavolo let out a breathy laugh. "I hear, in the human realm, they worship a goddess for her beauty. She is named Venus, and her name also translates to morningstar."

Lucifer closed his eyes again, Diavolo leaned for a peck on the lips. "And you heard this from who? Have you gone to the human realm again?"

"Your brother, Satan, lent me a book. I would say it was entertaining."

"I see," Lucifer sat up, the blanket falling off and showing all of his naked upper body. There were marks of the night's lovemaking, and Diavolo wanted nothing else than to kiss them all one by one. "Have you gone to bath?"

"Not yet, say, want to go together?"

"I wouldn't have asked you if I didn't want to." He stood up and began walking towards the bathroom. "Just follow in."

Diavolo brushed his hair with his hand before following Lucifer, trying to calm himself. _No good, he's probably still tired from last night..._

When he followed him in, Lucifer was already in the tub, head leaned on its edge. When he heard Diavolo come in, he adjusted himself so that Diavolo can slip in behind him.

Lucifer was now leaning on Diavolo, the back of his head resting on Diavolo's shoulder. "I wonder," Diavolo whispered. He couldn't stop himself from tracing Lucifer's body with his fingers, from his belly up to his neck, leaning his head to the side so he could nibble on the skin. "How this _Venus_ can compare to _you_ ," Lucifer gripped the arm holding his head, their other hands found each other.

"If you are thinking about her so much then find her," It seemed impossible, but Diavolo was sure there was a hint of annoyance in his lover's voice. Diavolo felt elevated at the thought.

"Are you, perhaps, jealous of a human deity?"

"I am not," Lucifer grumbled.

"I have my own Morningstar right here in my arms," Diavolo bit on the smooth skin offering itself to him. "I do not care for anyone else."

It was no use. Diavolo could never contain himself with Lucifer.  
  
  


•

"My Lord," Barbatos greeted him, formally as usual. "Lucifer has gone back to the house of lamentation. Do you have anything else you need me for?"

"None for now, thank you for seeing him off."

"Understood." His butler was still in his room, he was, for some reason, smiling fondly at him.

"What is it, Barbatos?" He asked.

"Nothing, my Lord," He replied. "I am just reminscing on how far you and Lucifer has come. You both seem happy. Lucifer is far different from the the first time he had arrived here, is he not?"

Diavolo's chest triumphed. "Is he, now," he tilted his head back, he couldn't wipe the smile off his lips.

"Indeed he is."

He could never forget how spellbound he was when he first saw Lucifer as an Angel. He could also never forget the contempt on the angel's face when Lucifer first saw him. Diavolo couldn't blame him for that, after all, he was also taught of many unpleasant things about those in the celestial realm— prideful, full of themselves, acting as if they were above everything and everyone. (Well, in that sense literally, the celestial realm _is_ the highest realm, where Devildom is in the bottom, and the humans in the middle.)

Despite that, he couldn't help his curiosity over the mighty Angels. It was one of his visits with Barbatos that he saw him. Long, black hair marvelling in the brightness of the celestial realm. They were a thousand years younger then; Lucifer stood with heavenly pride, clothed in gold and white, large white wings spread out, creating distance and signifying his position in the realm.

It was only because he was a demon in high position that he was able to come close.

"Diavolo, prince and next in line to be king of Devildom." Diavolo introduced himself, offering a handshake.

Displeasure was visible on the Angel's face. Perhaps it was to not offend a nobility of another realm, he quickly removed the frown on his lips. Still, he subtly refused the handshake, nodded at him, turned and walked away.

"My Lord," Barbatos tried to reach out.

"That is fine, Barbatos." Because it was, it's true he expected for his handshake to be returned, but instead of getting offended, he got even more amused— the Angels were really high and mighty. He threw his head back, body slightly shaking in laughter.

Some angels were looking at him now, some confused, some judging. But he didn't care. There was only one Angel in his mind.

_Lucifer, huh._   
  


•

There were a few moments after that that they met, and all those times Lucifer had not given him another glance after nodding, as if it was abomination to speak to him. There was only one time he spoke; when he was with his sister, Lilith, and Lucifer introduced him to her.

"That's becoming really painful to see." Barbatos had said when they were back in Diavolo's office in Devildom.

"What is?" asked Diavolo.

"You, looking fondly at the Angel."

Diavolo chuckled at that. "What is painful about it? I like looking at him."

"And he has never given you anything but a look of contempt." Barbatos had a straight face, But Diavolo felt the faint irritation in his voice.

"We have never talked, and the angels have never had a good relationship with the demons. His behavior is understandable."

"His scorn is too apparent."

"He is beautiful even when he scorns." It did hurt his pride, but Barbatos need not know that. "Besides, this just strengthened my desire to unite the three realms."  
  


Barbatos resigned with a sigh. "As you say, my Lord."  
  


•

When did Diavolo feel more than just simple admiration for the angel's grandeur? When did he start seeing Lucifer as he was? Diavolo could not tell. It was one thing to be satisfied just by looking at someone, and another to want the other to look only at you.

"Forgive me... I was young and I didn't know better." was Lucifer's response when Diavolo teased him about Lucifer ignoring him when he offered a handshake. Lucifer blushed when he said that, and Diavolo marveled at the sight.

"You never spoke to me then, the only time was when I met Lilith."

"Back then, I honestly thought I couldn't trust you. I thought you'd try to impress me with good manners, to trick me into thinking you weren't so bad, to cover the fact that you were a demon." Lucifer said, arms crossed in a relaxed manner. "You were far from what I've been taught and heard."

"And?"

"When I got here... it was different. You," Lucifer's eyes were full of emotions. They looked soft, and yet strong. "You were different. You were.. kind. I kept on thinking, 'what's up with this guy?'" Lucifer let out an apologetic laugh at that. "I wanted to expose who you really were as soon as I could. So, many times, I intentionally tried to anger you. But no matter how hard I tried to upset you, you weren't the slightest bit bothered."

"It was adorable," Diavolo commented. "Half the time I knew when you were trying to anger me." Diavolo walked to Lucifer and wrapped his arms around him from behind. Lucifer's body was not of any woman, it was strong and coupled with muscles complementing his whole physique. "I liked it when your eyebrows would scrunch in annoyance and confusion."

"You are indeed a demon if that is the way you entertain yourself."  
  


•

"Lucifer, come with me to the Human realm." It was a sudden request, Lucifer looked at Diavolo eating across him.

It was normal for them to go on dinner together a few times a week. At first, it was only to "get to know each other more" as the head of student council with the head of the school, until eventually it turned into something normal for the both of them.

"The human realm? Why?"

Back when lucifer was an angel, he rarely went to the human world. He had no real reason to, and he had no intention of interacting with mere humans. Humans, who are so weak and so quick to sully themselves by giving in to demons' instigations.

"I have this plan," Diavolo paused, as if thinking if he should continue. Lucifer cocked his head to the side with a questioning gaze. _Why would Diavolo ever hesitate to tell him something?_ "I want to start accepting exhange students."

"...Exchange students?"

"From the Celestial and Human realm. Say, would Michael accept an invitation?" Diavolo was sporting a sincere, wide smile.

Lucifer was quiet for a second, he couldn't think of a response. The idea itself was ridiculous. He and his brothers were different. They have been in devildom for a very long time, and they now know that demons weren't what they thought they were. But those in the Celestial Realm did now know about any of that. He couldn't think of anyone who would want to stay in a kingdom flocked with demons, unless there is someone willing. "I don't know, my Lord, for what reason would you want angels and humans as students of RAD?"

"Hm, I want to create a bridge between the three realms. Erase what sinister thinking we have on each other. Won't that be good?"

It was not an unusual thing for Diavolo to think of something like that. For all their time together Diavolo has been.. compassionate, with demons and his brothers alike. Still, it worried Lucifer. "And how do you plan on executing this..?"

"Ah, Barbatos has ideas! But for now, I want to check on humans first. Have you heard about a place in the human realm called 'beach', Lucifer?"  
  
  


•

Barbatos wandered around the campus looking for his Lord. The summer will end soon, and the exchange students would come back to the devildom in a matter of days. He needed to report directly to the head to discuss necessary actions.

He looked at the students lounging on the hallway, some just simply talking, and some joking around and aughing.

_This academy has come so far,_ he thought. He remembered Diavolo first told him about it, and when and remembered him returning one day with a big smile on his face saying, _"I've told Lucifer about the proposal."_

He remembered when Lucifer felt like he reverted back to the Lucifer the Angel— cold, composed and full of mystery. He remembered when he had told them he sent his brother, Belphegor to the human world.

And, he remembered— the chaos that occured, how Lucifer had to face something that he had been hiding for a long time— Belphegor locked up in the attic of the house of lamentation; how the new human exchange brought it to light, and how it was further revealed that they were a descendant of their late sister, Lilith.

He saw him then, after all of it, back to his Lord's castle; Lucifer in his natural magnificence. He looked more at ease when he smiled at Barbatos as a greeting. He asked for Diavolo's audience, and proceeded to come inside Diavolo's room. Now, it was more often to see Lucifer without the slight frown on his lips.

Barbatos went to the study room, perhaps Lucifer was there, he could also discuss with him the operation regarding the student exchange program.

But there he saw a figure sitting on the couch, and another towering behind it, with its hands massaging the shoulders of the latter. There were smiles on their faces, and they were speaking with obvious affection.

He had seen the journey of his Lord and the fallen Angel. It is true that many times he was tempted to travel to the future, to see if his Lord had the slightest chance on grabbing hold of the seemingly distant fallen star. But he didn't, to see for himself how the relationship of two will turn out, and to avoid seeing what he shouldn't see without its natural occurence. (He swore to never use his power of manipulating time unless extremely necessary).

He had seen how his Lord adored the Angel. It wasn't in the romantic sense of the word, he had known for a fact that Diavolo was naturally curious of things, and liked to entertain himself in many ways. That is why he had his eyes focused on the most beautiful Angel of the Celestial realm. It was only one of the days that the look of adoration turned into longing— and longing turned into love (which was, eventually, returned).

He was about to knock on the opened door to catch their attention, but saw Diavolo lean down for a kiss.

He turned around and closed the door gently as to not make a sound instead.  
  
  


•

"Ah, there was someone just now, wasn't there?" Diavolo said after he heard the click of the door lock.

"Positively— what if it was one of my brothers? or the students—"

"Ah, ah— there you are again. It's not like they don't know." Diavolo cut off.

"The students _don't_ know."

"Now they do." Diavolo said, cracking a proud smile.

"This is not a joke."

"I know," Diavolo replied. "It was Barbatos, I saw him enter the study. Come, let's go back to the castle." He circled around the couch and offered his hand to help Lucifer stand up. Lucifer took it and fixed his clothes once he was standing up.

"You saw him come in and you still—"

This time, Diavolo cut him off with a kiss. "Stop talking already." And then with a gravelly voice, "I want you."

Lucifer paused and looked back at him with steady eye contact and raised eyebrows. "Let's go to my room instead."

"So you say."

_•_


End file.
